Tisquantum Lodge 249
Chapters 1997 to Present *Japeechen *Ktemaque *Manomet *Moswetusett Before 1997 *Eight Feathers *Kittani *Manomet History Tisquantum Lodge #249 is the Order of the Arrow lodge that serves Old Colony Council. The lodge is based out of the Council office in Canton, MA and at Camp Squanto in Plymouth, MA. The lodge is part of Section NE-1B. The OA National Committee announced that in the year 2004 all Lodges would change their Lodge Number and adopt the number of the Council that they Serve. In accordance with that announcement Tisquantum Lodge #164 became Tisquantum Lodge #249 in the year 2004. In 1969, Manomet Lodge #164 and Tisquantum Lodge #518 merged to form Tisquantum Lodge #164. Long before then, Manomet Lodge 164 was a camp honor society known as Doog Gni Tuocs until it became an OA lodge and changed to Manomet Lodge #164 in 1939. Although Manomet Lodge #164 was chartered in 1939 by the National Lodge, the first officers certified by the Council Executive of the Old Colony Council were elected in 1943 with Rev. Barcello advising. Historical Moments of note: *2006 NOAC Contingent *06/06 Mike Shea elected Section NE-1B Chief *07/04 NOAC - 2nd Place in Call-Out Script Competition, written by Brian Cafferelli *2004 In Accordance with National policy Tisquantum Lodge 164 changes its number to become Tisquantum Lodge 249 *2003 Lodge Service Grant awarded to Tisquantum Lodge in the amount of $4,000 to add elements to the Camp Squanto COPE course (1 of 10 Lodges to receive a grant out of 41 applicants) *08/02 Mark Hogan is awarded the DSA *07/02 NOAC - 37 member contingent, the largest ever sent by Tisquantum *06/02 Rick Poirier steps-down as Section NE-1B Staff Advisor, after 7 years of service *06/01 Charlie Hancock elected Section NE-1B Secretary *2000 NOAC Contingent *06/00 John Larney steps-down as Section NE-1B Advisor, after 12 years of service *06/99 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *1998 NOAC Contingent *06/98 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *01/98 Mark Hogan elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/97 Mark Hogan re-elected Section NE-1B Secretary *1996 NOAC - Nathan Wood becomes the 1st Place National Grass Dance Champion *06/96 Mark Hogan elected Section NE-1B Secretary *1996 E. Urner Goodman Camping Award *06/95 Rick Poirier is appointed Section NE-1B Staff Advisor *1994 Brian Beaverstock and John Larney are awarded the DSA *1994 NOAC Contingent *06/93 Bob Brady re-elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *01/93 Bob Brady elected Section NE-1B Vice Chief *12/92 Brian Beaverstock elected the 1993 National Chief *1992 Craig Donais is awarded the DSA *1992 NOAC - LipSync 1st Place *1992 NOAC - Brotherhood Team, 3rd Place *06/92 Brian Beaverstock re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/92 Myron Rust steps-down as Section NE-1B Staff Advisor, after 4 years of service *06/91 Brian Beaverstock re-elected Section NE-1B Chief *1990 NOAC - LipSync 1st Place *06/90 Brian Beaverstock elected Section NE-1B Chief *06/89 John Larney is re-appointed to be the only Advisor for Section NE-1B *06/88 Jeff White elected Co-Section Vice Chief for the newly formed Section NE-1B *06/88 John Larney is appointed Co-Section Advisor for the newly formed Section NE-1B *06/88 Myron Rust is appointed Section Staff Advisor for the newly formed Section NE-1B *1988 NOAC - Founders Day Booth Champs *1986 NOAC - 1st Lodge Contingent to a NOAC *1969 Tisquantum Lodge #164 is formed with the merger of Manomet Lodge #164 and Tisquantum Lodge #518 Lodge Chiefs Lodge Advisors Lodge Staff Advisors Associate Lodge Advisors Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Founder's Award Recipients Vigil Honor James E. West Fellowship Recipients Lodge Awards Unsung Hero Recipients Resources Internal Links Northeast Region Lodges Section NE-1B External Links *Tisquantum Lodge official site